


A rather large man, a significantly smaller man, a shopping cart and their embarrassed boyfriend.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thought it would be nice to go shopping with his boyfriends. Ryan thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rather large man, a significantly smaller man, a shopping cart and their embarrassed boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen brings you OT3February. Please send all of your ot3 prompts to tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ryan usually liked shopping. He loved picking out their food and thinking about the meals he could make with bits and pieces. Ryan loved the atmosphere and he liked to people watch. He found it funny to see what people would dare to wear in a supermarket. Sure, he didn’t expect people to show up in their Sunday best but Ryan assumed that some people had at least a little bit of dignity. Usually he caught the odd person in their pyjamas or in a shirt that was long overdue for a wash. Ryan’s favourite had been a little old lady who was dressed from head to toe in biker gear and with half of her silver hair shaved off. It wasn’t embarrassing but Ryan had found it quite endearing and he’d committed it to memory. So Ryan liked people watching for that reason – amusement and just to learn about other people’s lives. Ryan however did not like it when people were watching _him._

 

 

Today, Ryan had thought that it would be nice to bring both of his boyfriends along. He’d only decided that because Dan was on break from touring in the army and Ryan didn’t want to spend a day without him. Ryan also didn’t trust Ray, his other boyfriend, home alone and wanted the younger man’s help with picking food as he so often complained about the ‘healthier’ options Ryan chose.  Ryan had been naïve to think that they could act maturely and just help him shop. No, he was not that lucky. Ray had complained that he didn’t want to walk around the entire store. Ryan had jokingly, _jokingly,_ told his boyfriend to just climb into the cart. He hadn’t expected for Ray to stop them in the middle of an aisle and try to climb in. He also hadn’t anticipated Dan laughing and deciding that he too wanted to climb into this cart that was quite literally half of his size.

 

 

“Dan,” Ryan lamented as the Brit had Ray hold the cart steady, “Dan – you’re not going to fit. Especially when I try to actually put groceries in there.” Ryan tried. Dan wouldn’t listen. Ryan watched him hoist himself over and fall into the cart. A few shoppers gave them snide looks and Ryan tried his best not to look too embarrassed. Dan’s legs stuck out at the end and his arms hung loosely off of the side. To Ryan it looked incredibly painful as Dan was crumpled and almost folded into the cart.

“This is top!” Dan called out. Ryan looked to the heavens for help and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Now I can’t fit in.” Ray grumbled as Dan made himself comfortable. The Brit gestured to his crumpled body as a means of an invitation.

“’Course you can Ray, you can just sit on me.” Dan explained.

 

 

“Now I really don’t think that’s safe.” Ryan began but Ray was already trying to climb in. Despite his protests when the cart shifted a little Ryan held it firm so Ray wouldn’t hurt himself.

“Thanks Rye.” Ray flashed him a cheeky grin as he lowered himself onto Dan. Ray was now straddling the Brit and he giggled as he looked down at Dan. “This is perfect.” Ray mused.

“Is it?” Ryan sighed heavily. How was he supposed to push both men and the groceries?

“Yeah, I can see Dan and you this way. It’s not a bad view.” Ray winked and Ryan tried not to feel too flattered. He was trying to be as grumpy with his boyfriends as he could without actually being angry. Ryan withheld his smile as Dan reached up to press Ray’s nose playfully.

“Right, now that you’re settled let’s actually go shopping.” Ryan told them as he began to push the cart. It took all of his effort as is and Ryan worried that he really wouldn’t be able to push it when they were done shopping. That, Ryan decided, was a problem for later.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Though Ryan hated the weird looks they were getting he had to admit that it was quite a funny sight to see Ray and Dan littered in groceries. Ray held their large soft drinks under his arms and cupped the apples Ryan had insisted on getting across his chest like multiple boobs. Dan had balanced a packet of lunch meat upon Ray’s head and he wasn’t doing too bad at keeping it there. Dan himself was littered in things from tin cans to a loaf of bread and a pint of milk.

“Are you all right down there?” Ryan asked; his voice was laced with concern. He was starting to lose Dan in all of the food.

“I’m fine, keep going.” Dan reassured him though it was muffled by the cupcakes (Ray’s request) he’d placed their earlier. Now Ryan worried about his breathing and reached over to push it aside. Dan giggled as it slipped from his mouth and he peeked through the food to smirk at Ryan.

“Quit worrying, ‘m fine.” Dan said.

 

 

“I’m not worrying.” Ryan snapped.

“Of course you are, Rye – you keep looking at Dan and I like we’re going to explode or something.” Ray agreed with Dan and Ryan huffed at them both for it.

“I am not worrying.” Ryan said and he pretended to be distracted by stuff on the shelves instead.

“You’re worrying.” Dan confirmed. Ryan chose not to reply; it was an argument he knew he was going to lose anyway. Dan and Ray were relentless when they both ganged up on him.

“I’m glad we could agree.” Ray giggled. Ryan fought the urge to roll his eyes and merely smiled at his boyfriends.

“Yeah, sure – now what cereal do you want?” Ryan asked abruptly and effectively moved the conversation away from him. He hated being the centre of attention for too long; especially when both of his boys were being so irritating.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan had forgotten how indecisive Dan could be. He left both Ray and Dan in the cereal aisle unattended after five minutes of Dan debating whether Captain Crunch was better than Froot Loops. Ray was listing off their pros and cons and Ryan found himself swell with pride to see Ray take such a logical approach. Of course, it was about sugary cereal but still. Nevertheless Ryan couldn’t stand in the cereal aisle for much longer and had quietly excused himself to go and get something from the frozen aisle. It was a lot busier than it had been there and Ryan found he was receiving quite a few odd looks from people they’d passed earlier. He tried to ignore them but he was just so embarrassed – Ryan debated grabbing a basket and finishing his shopping alone and shame-free. Then he remembered that neither Ray nor Dan had any money (it had been Ryan’s treat) and they’d probably hurt themselves trying to clamber out of the cart.

 

 

The mere thought of his boys attempting to get out and find him panicked Ryan more than he had been. He rushed to get the frozen food into his arms and scurried through the aisles to where he knew he left the cart. Unfortunately for Ryan, it wasn’t where he’d left it and his panic heightened. How could they have gotten out? Were they truly hurt? People were looking at him strangely for an entirely different reason now but Ryan wasn’t ashamed of his worry for his boys like he was their stupidity. After he’d surveyed all the food aisles Ryan came to the conclusion that they’d perhaps ventured into the more ‘fun’ side of the store and headed to the electrical, games and toy aisles.

 

 

Ryan had no idea what he’d expected to find his boys doing but it certainly was not this. Dan and Ray were no longer in the cart but were standing beside it. They’d wandered into the toy aisle and instead of looking at Pokemon cards or beyblades or whatever – they were holding barbies.

“Look, my one is much prettier. Her purse makes the entire outfit.” Dan said with such ire Ryan had to wander how long they’d been there debated this.

“No, no – your one sucks. Mine has this cool mini skirt and a pink streak in her hair.” Ray replied and was equally as annoyed at Dan for not agreeing with him.

“You clearly do not know fashion.” Dan huffed as he pushed his doll back onto the shelf.

“No, Daniel, it is you who does not know fashion.” Ray retorted as he too placed his doll back. They had not noticed Ryan yet and Ryan was tired of watching from afar.

 

 

“Boys, boys – they’re both beautiful.” Ryan giggled as he snuck up on his boyfriends. He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and brought them close. Despite knowing they were okay, Ryan couldn’t help himself from pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks for reassurance.

“Ryan, how’d you find us?” Dan pouted – perhaps they were trying to play hide and seek with him.

“Quite easily, actually.” Ryan murmured. It wasn’t quite true but he wasn’t going to admit to panicking again.

“I told you we should have gone to the sports aisle.” Ray muttered under his breath. Ryan laughed and dragged his boys closer to the cart.

“C’mon, let’s go and finish our shopping.” He said, eyeing the cart. Ryan couldn’t see his apples anywhere. “Hey, where are my apples?” Ryan asked.

“Oh, we wanted beyblades and they wouldn’t fit with your dumb apples in there.” Ray explained and pointed to the toy.

 

 

Ryan sighed heavily but decided to just accept it and carry on. He could always get his apples later in a Dan-and-Ray-free shopping trip that would most likely be less hassle than this. Though, admittedly, less fun. As Ryan started to turn their cart around to do the rest of their shopping; Ray and Dan put their hands on it to stop it.

“Ryan, what are you doing?” Dan asked. Ryan frowned.

“I’m moving the cart?” Ryan told them. Ray rolled his eyes and Ryan didn’t miss the way the younger man placed his foot upon the bottom of it.

“No, silly, we’ve got to get back in!” Ray reminded him.

“You can’t do that with all the shopping in there!” Ryan protested.

“Yes we can!” Dan replied and began trying to get himself back into the cart. Ryan stepped away and began to count to ten. He couldn’t wait to go shopping alone again.


End file.
